Territorial and Possessive
by Kai-Mikaela10
Summary: Team Seven is assigned a mission to watch over the Sand siblings during their stay. Now Sakura has Gaara living with her. Her game with Ino is suddenly gets serious. Kiba gets territorial and possessive and Gaara...well...He has his way of pissing the pink-haired kunoichi off. GaaraxSakura.
1. Chapter 1

_I know...It's another story. But can you blame me for having so many ideas?! :p_

_Anyways Enjoy!_

_I do not own Naruto!_

* * *

Chapter One

Sakura only had one simple mission assigned that cold winter day. Really it was supposed to be her day off from the hospital, but being the head medic, emergencies were always a greater priority compared to her very much needed sleep. So when she reached the Hokage tower, she expected to find her sensei sitting straight with a serious expression. After all, you do not send an ANBU out to relay just a simple message, it had to be something important.

What she did not expect to find was the the group of shinobi that was her team, arguing with a group of sand shinobi that included the kazekage. Well, the latter was not exactly participating in the argument. He was leaning against the wall, eyes closed, like he did not give a damn in the world that his older siblings were fighting in the presence of the hokage. She noticed Kakashi silently reading his porn book, again.

Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes. Kazekage or not, Gaara was still young, and just like any boy in adolescence, he had his rebellious side. This included lack of respect for elders. Although the kunoichi would never say it out loud, her sensei, Lady Tsunade, is in fact, technically, an elder. God only knew what the sannin would do to her if she ever heard her say the word "old." The thought alone was enough to send shivers running through her body.

Carefully closing the large wooden door behind her, the kunoichi moved her gaze away from the argument, to the hokage. Tsunade was seated behind her desk, as usual, her face turning different shades of red. She was getting frustrated, Sakura knew. _Any moment now..._

"Everybody shut up!" Tsunade slammed her hand on the wooden table, a thumb and forefinger rubbing her temples. The room immediately became silent, and Sakura could not help but smirk inwardly. It was one of the few things that had rubbed off on her from her sensei.

"Uh...Grandma Tsunade, why the hell are we here anyways?" Naruto's hand came up to scratch the back of his head. He was awakened by Kakashi, earlier that morning because the hokage had sent for Team Seven. He thought, since it seemed to be an emergency, that they would finally, after weeks of D-ranked missions, be able to go on a classified S-rank mission. He did not expect to have to wait another hour for Gaara and his siblings, and another hour for Sakura. The latter was even more frustrating, because, no one ever had to wait for Sakura. In fact, she was always the one waiting for them.

The hokage took a deep breath, making sure that she did in fact have the attention of her audience. "I have a very important mission for team seven. It will be a B-ranked mission," Naruto's eyes gleamed, it was better than a D-ranked mission, "for the next four months, team seven will be in charge of watching over the Kazekage, as well as his siblings during their stay." Naruto's mouth fell open, about to protest, but the glare Tsunade sent him made him rethink his actions. "Temari, who asked specifically to be able to have training partners each day, will be staying with Naruto and Sasuke. Kakuro, who will have to work on his close range battle tactics will be staying with Kakashi. And Gaara, you will be staying with Sakura."

"WHAT?!" Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, including Kakashi, who had dropped his book, had their jaws hanging open at her last and final sentence. Okay so maybe Sakura's mission was not a one day thing, and it was not as simple as she thought. Her eyes narrowed at her sensei, then towards the Kazekage, whose eyes remained closed.

"Now, Hokage-sama, I don't think it would be wise to have Kazekage-sama living under the same roof as Sakura," Kakashi spoke for the other two males, who nodded in agreement. Had his mask been down, everyone would have noticed the small tint of pink on his cheeks. He couldn't lie that he has noticed how much of a woman Sakura has grown over the past years. He himself had to keep his dirty minded thoughts in check. Any man, including the Kazekage, would be foolish to let such a curvaceous body be ignored.

"Oh come off it Kakashi, the Kazekage is a respectable man. No one can compare to your perverse conscience," Tsunade merely waved him off with a hand.

"But..."

"Grandma Tsunade!"

"Enough! I don't want to hear anymore of this. You are dismissed." At her final words, Naruto groaned, Sasuke growled, and Kakashi, well, he picked up his book, his body tense, and they eventually walked out, along with Temari and Kankuro. Tsunade glanced at the last two remaining shinobi, "Sakura, I'm going to need to speak to you for a moment. If you will Lord Kazekage?"

Sakura watched as the red-haired kazekage disappeared in a whirl of sand. Sakura sighed, he was still mysterious and isolated as always. She thought that maybe, after Konoha had helped save him from the Akatsuki, he would be a little more open. Then again that was just...un-Gaara like. Even Naruto would probably flip if Gaara suddenly became actively social.

On more important matters, Sakura narrowed her eyes at the hokage, her foot tapping against the wooden floorboards, "Shishou, why would you arrange for Gaara to stay at my place? Isn't that illegal or something? A guy and girl who are mere acquaintances, with no other relationship whatsoever?" Her arms folded just below her chest.

"Sakura, I trust you will be able to protect the Kazekage, and in case of emergencies, having a medic around decreases any risk of him getting hurt. That and the fact that if anything should so happen to Gaara, our relationship with the hidden sand is sure to fall. You are also a reasonable thinker, your mind is clear compared to your teammates. This is a mission, he won't be around at your place too much since we have treaty matters to discuss." Tsunade gave Sakura a pleading look, which was extremely rare.

Sakura bit her lip, finally resigning and agreed. It shouldn't be too bad if Gaara is always going to be at the hokage tower. She would be asleep until noon and her shift would begin two hours later until ten at night. She doubted they would even see each other in her home, that is until the weekends, which just so happens to be the next two following days.

"You know Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto won't let this pass just like that?" the pink-haired jounin raised an eyebrow. Surely her sensei knew all too well how relentless those three could be. Sakura knew Tsunade has had her own first hand experiences of their persistence. They will not stop until they get what they want.

"They, are the last of my worries, Sakura. I'm more worried about what the Inuzuka will say about this," her brow raised to look at her suddenly flushed student. Sakura's mouth opened to ask a question, but Tsunade interrupted, "I have my sources Sakura. And going at it in the middle of the training grounds is not exactly the best way to hide your sexual relationship."

Sakura blushed a scarlet red. They didn't do it in the middle of the training grounds. It was behind a large tree. They were certain no one had seen them... Her eyes grew wide, "Shishou! You were watching?"

Tsunade snorted, "No. I am not like Jiraiya, Sakura. I merely saw you and him putting your clothes back on. You should be glad no one else was around, otherwise, everyone in Konoha would know by now."

The younger kunoichi was having an internal argument. If Kiba found out that someone knew about their relationship, he was definitely going to be pissed. Sakura supposed he wasn't the kind to publicly express his emotions. But then again Tsunade did have a point. It was better she knew rather than the whole village.

Sakura nodded, and excused herself from the office, but only to be stopped by the Hokage. God Kiba was going to murder her if he found out someone had seen them. They didn't have the romantic, emotionally involved kind of relationship. It was just all for the sex, but either way, Kiba's clan elders were strict when it came to their heir. If word got out, she was sure to land herself in a marriage she never wanted.

And what would Naruto and Sasuke say? She could only imagine how they would react once they found out that Kiba had sex with her. It shouldn't be too bad, especially since neither ever found out about the man who had deflowered her.

"I doubt Kiba would care if the Kazekage stays with me. Our relationship is nothing but physical." Sakura shifted her gaze outside the large, glass window.

"Men like him, Sakura, are extremely territorial. You, of all people, should know that." Tsunade shook her head at her apprentice. But the smirk that curled on Sakura's lips was more than enough reassurance for her. "I see. You and Ino play dangerous games."

"Shishou, there's no harm with having a little fun. Especially as shinobi, when we're all so likely to die any day." Sakura knew she was right. All shinobi must be aware that risking their lives is all part of the job description, whether it be a D-ranked mission or an S-ranked mission. "I could use a little sharpening with my seduction techniques as well."

Tsunade let out a small chuckle. Sakura was definitely her apprentice. How often had she drilled into her mind that some missions required the essence of a woman as well? And of course, a man. On her first seduction mission, Sakura had succeeded without flaw. Kakashi had been the jounin in charge and not to her surprise, Sakura's former sensei had fallen for the kunoichi's physical attributes.

The two had grown considerably close towards each other after Naruto left in search for Sasuke. There was no denying that they have grown feelings for each other. So when Kakashi finally made a move to ask Konoha's cherry blossom out, Tsunade made no objections. It was high time that she move on from Sasuke.

The couple was inseparable for over a year. When they came home from missions, they would lock themselves up in a room for days, as if they have not seen each other for months. So when they announced their breakup like nothing happened, the whole village was in question and even after, they remained good friends. It was only to Tsunade's knowledge that the two would occasionally "catch up" with each other.

Tsunade took another look at her student. Sakura has grown into a beautiful woman, curvaceous, intelligent, her rose colored hair dangling down to her waist. Being the medic she is, her skin was flawless, no scars whatsoever. It was no surprise that she would be one of Konoha's most sought out women.

"Sakura, you have my permission to take a week off from your medic duties, as well as your shinobi duties." Sakura looked at her mentor with surprise written all over her face. But she was not about to question Tsunade's decision. She quickly thanked her and excused herself from the office.

_Heck yes! Seven days off from the hospital!_ Sakura cheered to herself. It has been so long since she last had such a long break from her medic responsibilities. Tsunade was always pushing her to do her best and although she dare not say it outloud, she knew she deserve a vacation every once in awhile.

Sakura walked through the village, every now and then greeting people she knew or was, in some way, acquainted with. The people of the village loved her, just as she loved the village. And although she is no longer as innocent as others think, she is still treated like the precious cherry blossom her village thought her to be. The children, in particular, admired her and looked up to her. She was always so kind and gentle when they would visit the hospital, and on more than one occasion, a few of the younger boys asked to marry her.

"Sakura," Gaara's smooth, deep voice startled Sakura. After a few moments of trying to calm her heart down, she turned to him with a questioning look. "I don't know where you live." Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes. He was as stoic as ever, his voice neutral and held no emotion at all.

The Kazekage jumped from the rooftop and softly landed a few feet from Sakura. He walked towards her, his movements graceful, and his steps light. He stopped, just a foot away from her and Sakura had to keep her mouth from hanging open. He towered over her. Compared to her petite figure, the red-haired shinobi was tall, lean, with broad shoulders. His red hair looked soft blown by the slight breeze. In other words, Gaara was just...gorgeous.

Sakura managed to suppress a blush and nodded, "Right. This way, Kazekage-sama," She suddenly felt nervous, but she hid it well. She made her way towards her apartment, looking back to make sure Gaara was following her, every few minutes.

There was an awkward silence when the two shinobi stepped inside her apartment. Sakura was suddenly thankful that she was able to afford a rather spacious home. It would have been embarrassing if he had to live in a cramped up apartment. Maybe it was the reason why Tsunade had chosen for him to temporarily stay with her.

Knowing Temari, who she was rather close to, she was probably cleaning up Naruto's and Sasuke's apartment by now. Although the older of the three sand siblings was not a very good cook, she was a neat freak. During one of Sakura's missions in the Hidden Sand, she got to know Temari very well. They became close friends, even Kankuro was beginning to open up to her. She could remember how he had thanked her multiple times for saving his life.

"Where's my room?" Sakura was pulled out of her reverie and let out a soft squeal. Gaara turned his jade orbs to meet hers and cocked his head to the side.

Embarrassed, Sakura began pointing out which rooms were which. She almost forgot that Gaara was able to sleep now ever since the Akatsuki removed Shikaku from him. "Your room is right across from mine. So if anything should happen, I will be right there." She pointed to her room with the pink door, across from one with a maroon colored door.. "We each have a bathroom and there's another one at the end of the hallway. And there's plenty of food in the refrigerator. Coffee's in the pantry, along with any other things you should need. And if there's anything else you need, just ask."

"Hn." Gaara walked past Sakura and walked into his room, locking the door after him.

Sakura's eyes narrowed. _Ungrateful bastard!_ She could tell that the next four months were going to be the longest four months of her life.

* * *

**REview and Review please!**

**Thankyou!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm sorry for taking so long to update! I have so many stories I'm working on, but I tend to do that quite often. Anyways here's chapter two!:)**

**I do not Own Naruto!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Sakura was not sure what to feel about the Kazekage staying at her place for the next four months. She assumed she would dislike it, but it never really seemed as if he was even there. He only came out for dinner, no words exchanged between them, and seldom acknowledged her presence. She tried to initiate any possible conversation topics he might find interesting, some about his home village and others about any battle tactics, but she felt like she was talking to an inanimate object.

His replies would be no more than a single syllable and on rare occasions, two or more. Sakura felt stupid. And she never felt stupid unless Sasuke was around to point out her flaws. She felt like she was getting nowhere with the red-haired sand shinobi and she hated it. Really, she could care less about whether or not he opened up to her a little more, but if she was going to have him live in the same roof as her, then he sure as hell would have to try and get along with her. Which meant communication.

She did not know what kind of food he preferred and after all the trouble of making dinner for both of them, he did not even mutter a simple thank you. She was not sure if there was anything he needed aside from the general necessities. What if he was allergic to something? Anything. Then she would be at fault if anything should affect his health. Frankly, right now, she could care less about his damned health. For a Kazekage, he sure lacked manners, and she was not going to stop until he learned to be more appreciative of what people do for him.

He was worst than Sasuke, and Sasuke was a pretty lost cause when it came to socializing. But she would rather talk to the cold Uchiha rather than someone who seemed nothing more than a shadow in her home.

Sakura sighed, it was the first day of her week long vacation, and she contented to sitting under the shade of a tree while watching Team Seven and two of the sand siblings spar. Gaara was probably at the Hokage tower, but that she could care less about. He was infuriating and frustrating, though, he hasn't really done anything to make her so upset. She shook her head and decided it would be best for her not to think about the Kazekage.

A strong gust of wind blew her way as Temari swung her giant fan. On her face was a smirk as Sasuke and Naruto were forced to retreat behind the trees. After a whole night of cleaning up Naruto's half of their apartment (because Sasuke was just as neat as she is and merely sat back and watched her work), Temari was beginning to think that maybe staying with the two would only cause her more stress. It was bad enough she had to clean, but it was worse with Naruto's constant urges to start fights with the Uchiha heir. She was extremely close to begging the Hokage that she stay with Sakura instead.

But their training proved to be promising. She thought that maybe the two would wake up later in the afternoon, but they were up and about before she even woke up. It would seem that they were always eager if it meant training. Sakura, on the other hand, did not show up until two hours later. Had Temari stayed with Sakura, she was sure she'd go crazy waiting for her to wake up, shower, get dressed, especially since she was on break.

Sakura turned as a familiar chakra approached her from behind the tree. An eyebrow rose questioningly at her best friend, who had an all too familiar smirk on her face. Ino giggled, her eyes moving from the pink-haired kunoichi, to those on the training grounds. "So, I haven't heard from you forehead. Is it that hard to get Kiba to notice you?" a small giggle escaped the blonde's lips as she made her way to sit beside Sakura.

"Just because you haven't heard, Ino-pig, doesn't mean nothing has happened," a smirk curled on Sakura's lips, but eventually turned into a frown. When Ino wants to talk, she sets up dates for the two to get together, she does not just pop up in the middle of training to ask about the status of their games. "What do you want?"

Ino looked at her, her smirk widening, "I hear Lord Kazekage is in the village." Sakura inwardly rolled her eyes. Of course, Ino would ask about him. "Do you know where he's staying? I really want to see how developed he's gotten." The blonde let out a small giggle. "So, how are you and Kiba? Have you managed to get his attention yet. Though, I doubt you did. I hear dog boy is pretty picky."

The pink-haired kunoichi was not sure which was worse: Ino's source of gossip, or the fact that her best friend obviously thought very little of her. Then again, the latter was not something new. "You said three days Pig. Well, I had him after the first hour. So pay up." She held out her hand at Ino, whose mouth was open in shock.

"No!" Ino hissed in disbelief. "Kiba doesn't just go for any girl!" She was right. Kiba was picky and extremely careful with whom he had relationships with, and because Sakura knew her best friend too well, she made sure to "get to know" the dog ninja months before the bet even took place. So when Ino finally mentioned Kiba's name as part of their game, Sakura was more than confident that the blond's paycheck would end up in her hands before the three days agreed upon were up.

"Well then, here's your proof," the kunoichi pulled at the spandex shorts that were hugging the upper half of her thighs. She pulled it high enough to where Ino could see a bite mark; specifically, Kiba's bite mark. She knew it was Kiba's. Two canine marks had dug into Sakura's skin and judging by the look of it, Kiba had bitten her quite hard. "I was going to heal it, but I knew you'd doubt me."

"Holy shit, Sakura! You didn't get marked did you?" Ino's eyes were wide.

"No. He didn't mix his chakra with mine. I would never allow it. And besides, Kiba freaks out enough about his elders, marking a girl means losing his freedom to fuck any girl he wants," Ino nodded in agreement at Sakura's words.

After another minute of silence, Ino gasped, startling Sakura, "I almost forgot Forehead! How about another bet?" she didn't allow Sakura a moment to reply before continuing, "If I get the Kazekage to even kiss me, then I owe you absolutely nothing. And If I don't I owe you double, but you also have to get the Kazekage to kiss you. In other words, it's a race to Gaara's lips."

Sakura sighed. Figures. It would be like Ino to try and not have to pay anyone the money she owes. Not that she really had a choice but to agree. Each time the two had a bet and Sakura would win, Ino would always find a way to cancel it out.

But this time was different. Ino trying to seduce the Kazekage is like Ino trying to get a pole to talk to her when she's bored. Sakura was more than certain that Ino would lose, "You, Ino Pig, have got yourself a deal."

* * *

When Kiba entered the gates of Konoha, he expected Izumo and Kotetsu to be the first to greet him, rather than two Sand shinobi and a few members of Team Seven. Kakashi and Kankuro were talking to each other, while Temari proceeded to beat Sasuke and Naruto, who were continuously sending glares her way.

"Damn, why the hell are we stuck with you?" Naruto mumbled.

"Because we all know Uchiha here has some issues with my brother. He just can't let the past go," Temari laughed, though she still felt guilty for what happened in the past. Luckily, Sakura was forgiving, and she hoped that Gaara and her were getting along living under the same roof.

Kiba approached the group, still curious as to why the sand siblings were in Konoha. "Hey guys! What's going on here?" He waved at the group who waved back in return. Akamaru barked beside him.

"Hey! What's up Kiba? How'd your mission go?" Naruto ran up to him, with a huge grin on his face.

"Piece of cake like always! So, what're they doing here?" The dog nin nodded in the direction of the sand siblings.

"They're here to train and served as escorts to Kazekage-sama. He is here to discuss the alliance between the Hidden Leaf and the Sand," Kakashi walked up to Kiba and Naruto, his orange book in one hand, the other in his pocket.

"Where's Sakura?" the question slipped from Kiba's mouth before he could stop himself. It was not just because it was strange to see Team Seven without her, but he just could not get her out of his mind during the duration of his solo mission. They have gotten closer to each other over the course of a few months and the little incident that occurred in the training grounds only had him thinking about her even more.

He was not supposed to get attached, because well, he is Kiba Inuzuka. The heir of the Inuzuka clan, and girls like her were just a one time thing, because he was not ready for that kind of commitment, and because he just was not the type to stick with one single woman. But there was something about Sakura that was just too addicting. Maybe it was her caring nature towards others, or maybe it was the difference in her strength both physically and emotionally, but either way, Kiba decided that he would have her. Though he felt a bit guilty for yelling at her to keep whatever relationship they had a secret.

Kakashi raised an unseen eyebrow questioningly at the dog ninja. No one else may have noticed it, but the copy ninja could catch the slight hint of eagerness in Kiba's voice. "I believe she's with Ino. Either that or she's at her place."

"Or Grandma Tsunade is slaving her around again," Naruto snickered. "Let's head over to her place and check anyways!" The blond male gave everyone a toothy grin. He was obviously just coming up with an excuse to see the pink-haired kunoichi. Either that or he knew Sakura's place is stocked up on food.

"Good idea. Maybe she can heal your bruised prides after such a huge loss from my sister," Kankuro let out a laugh, earning him glares from Sasuke and Naruto.

"She got lucky," Sasuke argued, as they made their way to Sakura's rather spacious apartment.

* * *

It did not take long to reach Sakura's place. The group of shinobi entertained themselves to conversing about their latest missions, while Kakashi continued to hold suspicions about Kiba and his sudden need to seek out his ex-girlfriend. No, he wasn't jealous. It was just that after spending so much time with his former student, he became extremely protective of her. He also had a feeling that maybe, Sakura has done something that might have gotten Kiba hooked to her. His instinct told him Ino had something to do with it as well.

He could not blame Kiba though, he was in the same situation not too long ago. Sakura was addicting, and though he would never admit it out loud, he was still somewhat hooked to his former student. She had grown up quite beautifully and it took all of Kakashi's efforts not to tear the eyes of men who ogled her. He still found it quite amazing that his other two former students still have not found out about their past relationship.

The group stopped in front of her doorstep, Naruto right up front, raising a hand to knock on the door, "SA–"

"Will you sit up straight!" The sound of Sakura's voice caused the group to freeze in place. "Your clothes are in the way, take them off!"

Temari and Kankuro exchanged glances.

"No," they recognized their younger brother's monotone voice.

"Fine! If you won't, I'll take them off myself!" sounds of thumping and grunting could be heard from the other side of the door. Naruto's eyes widened, Sasuke tried to remain stoic, Kakashi only listened, while Kiba's expression was that of confusion.

A loud thud. "Dammit Gaara! You're making this harder than it should be! Just take the damn clothes off or so help me, I'll tear them off!" Naruto instinctively backed away from the door. He was too familiar with the sound of Sakura's voice when she was only a snap of a thread away from losing her temper.

The sound of tearing fabric could be heard, "Now look what you've done! They're ruined! Kazekage or not, you're not freaking invincible! Why would you do something stupid? You should know better than attacking Sai like that! There is a reason why he's an ANBU." There was a sense of relief that filled the group after comprehending the lecture Sakura has given Gaara.

"He insulted my sexuality," Another exchange of glances between Temari and Kankuro. Kankuro and Naruto snickered.

"He insults everybody! And dammit! If you guys are just going to stand there and eavesdrop, either leave or come in!" The group looked at each other before proceeding to open the door.

They were greeted by a very pissed off Sakura, tending to the Kazekage who was wincing in pain from the treatment the medic was giving him. Gaara was laying on the couch in nothing but his sweatpants, his shirt torn up and thrown on the living room floor. Sakura was muttering something about how Tsunade was sure to yell at her for allowing the Kazekage to get hurt and on the first day, too.

She was furious, yes, and she was certain her face was tomato red and not just from the anger, but from the rather vulnerable, sexy man laying on her couch. The large cut that was on his lower abdomen was beginning to close as she pushed her chakra to heal him. When she finally finished, she quickly composed herself, and looked at the red-haired Kazekage, who was glaring daggers at her.

"You're welcome," she spoke through gritted teeth.

"I did not ask for your help," Gaara continued to glare, pushing himself up in a sitting position. Sakura tried not to look at the way his muscles rippled as he moved.

"Ungrateful Ba–"

Someone from the group of bystanders coughed, catching Sakura's attention. Her eyes roamed over the group until she met a pair of dark brown eyes. Her lips slightly parted, "Kiba...You're back. Are you injured? Shouldn't you be seeing Lady Tsunade right now?" She let out an awkward laugh, her heart beating wildly in her chest. _Oh god he knows somebody found out! _

"A little eager to get rid of him aren't you?" Kakashi took a seat on the sofa, opposite from where Gaara sat, followed by the others. Gaara continued to glare at the group, not quite fond of having too many people around.

Sakura scowled, "No! What exactly are you doing here?!"

"The question is, what is _he_ doing here?" Kiba growled, his canines showing.

"Gaara is temporarily living with Sakura-chan!" Naruto answered happily.

* * *

There was an awkward silence that seemed to stretch on forever between Sakura and Kiba. The others had left a while ago, still oblivious to the tension in the room, aside from Kakashi and the uncaring kazekage. Sakura shifted uncomfortably in her own living room, while Kiba sat across from her, his gaze never leaving her figure.

"Sakura," Kiba was growing impatient, and frankly, upset. The kunoichi was looking anywhere but him, which was not like her at all. "Sakura, look at me." When she didn't move, Kiba frowned. He finally understood. He had no right to order her around, and she was not about to submit to him. "Tch...I was only gone a few weeks and I miss so much. Why did you let Gaara stay with you when he could have just stayed with Naruto?"

Sakura finally met his gaze, "Don't be stupid Kiba. Do you honestly think that I would agree to this? If I had any other choice, I'd be more than happy to take it, but Shishou gave me no other option. Besides, what does it matter to you?"

The dog ninja had to bite his tongue to keep himself from losing his temper. Sakura was playing a very dangerous game, and Kiba could only assume it was a game if she did not take whatever relationship they had seriously. "It matters to me, because, Sakura...I want you to be mine."

* * *

**Well? Read And Review, tell me what you think please!:)**

**Thankyou!**


End file.
